The Award goes to Tezuka Kunimitsu
by aeyo
Summary: Tezuka was a freshman when he entered show business. He had been popular since his first project, Midnight Kiss, with Katsumi as his love team. He grew to be an in-demand actor. All the time he has been looking for his first partner who was his first love
1. Welcome

Waking up late is a natural thing for Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is a freshman from Seishun Gakuen. Being a newbie, he does not have any friend in the academy. To set remedy, he joined Seigaku's tennis club (he was a tennis player from his elementary school). He was hesitant at first but still he went with his plan. It was the third week of classes when he had his try out to get in. His attempt was successful, yes, I can call it that.

"Tezuka-san! Don't just watch there! Pick the balls up!" a senior student cried at him. As a freshman, he was not allowed to play tennis with other members, even with other freshmen. They were just taught how to hold the racket. Aside from that, they're also taught to pick the balls used by the regulars up. That's all for them.

It was a normal day for Tezuka; picking up tennis balls and holding rackets, but it's not gonna be one.

"Mina-san! Gather here! Buchou's coming!" a sophomore student yelled at other club members. At once, the crowd of students was divided into two. The way showed a five plus feet man. His nave blue hair was carefully blown by the powerful wind, and a strong, good smell was evident. He walked like a model on the ramp and his looks were stunning. He had nice mocha eyes which were looking straight at the crowd. Tezuka, then, was still fixing the equipments for the next set of try out's when the captain called him.

"Yokattara, please come here." Tezuka left the balls and tennis rackets behind and walked to Ryoma Echizen, the team captain's, direction.

"Yes, captain?"

"Twenty laps around the court." Ryoma Echizen was a strict captain. Tezuka started running. While completing his twenty laps, a lady got in his way and gave him a towel. Tezuka didn't mind her but continued running.

"Yo, Katsumi! What's that for?" Echizen called the lady when he saw what she did. Everyone was already playing tennis when Tezuka had his sixth lap.

"Nothing, Ryoma. He didn't accept it anyway." The lady revealed her beautiful face. Her medium-length black hair was shiny with the sunrays. She threw the towel back on her bag as she spoke. She smiled at Echizen.

"Since when did I allow you to step here?" Echizen asked jokingly. Katsumi just shrugged her shoulders then she walked towards him.

"Ryoma, can you see his potential?" she pointed out Tezuka to him.

"What potential? As my rival for you or as a tennis player?" he looked Katsumi in the eye.

"Well, both." She smiled. Then, she went to stop Tezuka from finishing the lap. "Yo! Stop that already. Your captain's happy with that now."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, whatever your name is." He accepted the towel when Katsumi offered it the second time, "Tezuka des."

"Nice to meet you Tezuka-san. Katsumi here." She smiled at him. Tezuka's face turned red when Katsumi's face drew nearer to his, "There's dirt at your glasses, Tezuka-kun."

"Gomen nasai." He drew back, removed his glasses, and then cleaned them.

"Yo, Katsumi! Let's go!" Echizen called her.

Katsumi left Tezuka standing as she toddled to go with Echizen. She smiled at him before turning her back. Tezuka's face blushed again. It took him a minute before realizing that he doesn't have the luxury of time to contemplate on his feelings and leave the tennis area. He got his things from the locker room and walked to his house.

_Katsumi-chan._

"Yo! Tezuka!" someone called him loudly that he almost jumped in surprise. It was Fuji Syuusuke.

"Fuji. What are you doing here?" he turned to the khaki haired guy with 'closed' eyes.

"Going home! By the way, did you hear about the new teen actress? Ah kawaii!" he looked so excited.

Tezuka just shrugged his shoulders. He kept thinking about Katsumi. He was really stunned by her, well, stunning beauty. He didn't think he would meet such lady. Fuji kept on talking about the new actress who caught his heart but Tezuka remained silent. You know who he is thinking about.

"Pretty, right? Tezuka?!" Fuji said when he finished telling stories about the novice actress and noticed that Tezuka was not listening.

"Yeah. Goodbye, now." Then he left Fuji to enter his house. Fuji's house was neighboring, anyway. Tezuka opened the back door that led to his room. He slumped on his bed and covered his face.

"_Nice to meet you Tezuka-san. Katsumi here." She smiled at him. Tezuka's face turned red when Katsumi's face drew nearer to his, "There's dirt at your glasses, Tezuka-kun."_

_She smiled at him before turning her back. Tezuka's face blushed again._

_-End of flashback.-_

He opened his bag to do some home works given that day. There were English and Math books on his desk. He started doing them and ended up in an hour.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Tezuka. We'll go for an audition tomorrow. They're looking for a new partner for a new teen actress. I think you'll be perfect. Goodbye." It was a voice message from Tezuka's mom who was working in a production company.

_What is she talking about?_ He slept at that question.

xxxxx_ Tezuka? Partner? Actor? What's happening? Find out if you're interested with Tezuka's acting talent. Ü _xxxxx


	2. The Meeting

Tezuka was awakened by a dream. He was standing in front of a camera, saying things he himself didn't even hear. It's as if he was in a talk show. Beside him was the new teen actress, Katsumi Mizuki. And there was Echizen.

"What was that about," he whispered while he brushed his messy hair with his hand. Then, he heard a knock on his door. He knew it was his mother. That day was the scheduled day for his audition. It was a Saturday and he didn't have to come for a tennis practice; he's not a regular. He managed to get up and open the door.

"Ohayo! Get dressed now, Tezuka," her mom greeted, "Whether you don't like it or you don't like it, you'll come with me."

He went back in and fixed himself. He wore his favorite pair: khaki jeans and long sleeved purple casual polo with white sneakers. He left his room and went to their car where his mother was waiting.

It was a thirty-minute ride from their house. They entered a tall building where Tezuka's okaa-san works. They went up to the fourth floor.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka-kun!" the director welcomed him in his office. It was bombarded with sheets that must be scripts. There was a mini refrigerator and an entertainment set, "Arigatou," he turned to Tezuka's mom, "I want you to meet the newest teen star… Katsumi…"

Tezuka's heart beat fast.

"Mizuki!" The opened door revealed a lady wearing a purple casual dress. She had medium-length black and shiny hair. Her coffee eyes were welcoming. Then, she spoke, "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka's heart beat faster. _Am I dreaming still? _ There was a long silence.

"Uh…Ohayo." He finally spoke, not looking at Katsumi.

The director smiled then walked holding Katsumi by the hand, "Tezuka, this is Katsumi. She'll be your pair for my latest show called _Midnight Kiss_. How about that?" he led them to his entertainment set and gave them a folder with papers in it, "That would be the screenplay."

"I thought this would just be an audition." Tezuka said while browsing the script. Since no one answered, he assumed that his mother lied to him. His mom always wanted him to star a television show. She always said that Tezuka would be a great actor or something. She imagined him as a model taking his moment on the ramp. Why not? Tezuka got the looks, right?

"Tezuka, Katsumi, we'll leave you for a while there. Just read the script. You may practice if you like," Tezuka's mother smiled, "Good luck!"

They were quiet for a while. That was until Katsumi broke the silence.

"Tezuka-kun!" she smiled at Tezuka.

"Katsumi-chan?" Tezuka looked at her shyly.

"Katsumi's fine. We'll be a pair, anyway." She added.

"Katsumi."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Ryoma's got you running for no reason. He's like that most of the time, but he's nice." She apologized, with a smile.

"Y-yeah. It's fine with me." He replied.

"How's Seigaku?" she asked while leafing through the pages of the screenplay.

"Fine." He didn't know how to act this time. Nervous, isn't he? He continued answering Katsumi with single words.

They were like that until the director and Tezuka's mom came back. They carried more papers and gave them to the two _artists_.

"We'll start shooting next week; it will last for a month. Take those papers with you and memorize your lines so we'll not have a hard time shooting. This project will be publicized after three months. Good luck!"

Xxxxx _There you see Tezuka's future love team. Will Tezuka be a great actor? Find out. Xxxxx_


	3. The Second Meeting

Twelve years have already passed since the day Tezuka entered the world of entertainment. He was playing more mature roles now. His first starring project, _Midnight Kiss_, made a bang in the industry. That was the beginning of Tezuka's stardom. Since then he was paired with Katsumi Mizuki, also a starting teen actress that time. Now, Kunimitsu Tezuka's in demand by aspiring and major directors.

_Minako. Ai… ai… aishiteru!_

_Finally, Ryuu… I've been waiting for you to say that for years. I have always loved you. It's just that I'm afraid that you don't feel the same thing. I'm really glad you've said that._

_Arigatou. _

_There was a long silence. The chronometer rendered its midnight bell; the exact time when Minako and Yuuta confessed their feelings. Right then, their lips joined together._

Tezuka woke up from a dream of his first ever project. He was living in Tokyo now. Away from Seigaku where he graduated. He had new environment. What would you expect from a turned-popular person?

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Moshi-moshi." Tezuka answered his phone from his side desk, "Yes, I remember. Today? Okay." It was a call from his manager, Mr. Tadashi. His mother was on a round trip in Europe for a production project so she left Tezuka with Mr. Tadashi. He's invited for a meeting about a project with his latest love team, Akira Hanazawa. She was his pair for the past two years. They have made a lot famous movies together.

He used his grey VOLVO to get to the Tokyo Production Inc. On his way there, he noticed a letter on his dashboard which he failed to notice before. He parked his car at a covered empty space to see it. He got it from outside and got back in to the car. Then, he opened the letter.

_Gomenasai, Tezuka for leaving you in mid air. I hope you'll always remember me. Take care. I'll miss you. _

It was signed. Katsumi Mizuki. During the height of the Tezuka-Katsumi pair, Katsumi secretly left the show business. There was no reason given.

"Ohayo, Tezuka-kun." He heard a deep voice from behind. It was dark so he was unable to move and see the speaker's face.

"Who are you?" he asked, still holding the letter in his right hand, his left hand closed fist in case the man behind him hit him or sort of those events. There were things like that since he became a famous being.

"Relax, there. Don't you remember your buchou?" he said as he drew nearer to him. Tezuka felt uneasy. He tried to remember him.

"Echizen-sempai?!" Tezuka cried.

"Correct ochibi-kun." He made a gesture which Tezuka didn't see because of the darkness, "I want to tell you something."

Tezuka listened to him. His face showed a lot of weird reactions which Echizen failed to notice because… of the darkness. Echizen talked for half an hour.

"I'll go now before it's too late." Then he hurried in his car and drove away.

"Bwahahahaha! Tezuka-kun, you're so childish even after twelve years!"

After a series of left's and right's, Tezuka finally arrived at the Narita Airport. He went inside panting. While running, looking for someone, he heard a lady's voice behind him.

"Tezuka?"

Xxxxx _Uh-oh. Who's that gonna be?_ Xxxxx


	4. Your Call

Tezuka turned around. He was surprised to see his mom. She told him she'll not be around for a whole year.

"Why that face? It's a year today, Tezuka. I'm surprised you're here to fetch me." She said. Tezuka checked on his watch and his mom was right. It was a year since she left for a production scheme in Europe.

"Nothing. I just thought you were…" he didn't finish his statement.

"Who?" Tezuka didn't answer. They walked until they reached Tezuka's car. There were a lot of people waiting outside to have a glimpse of a promising teen actor. A lot were pushing and pulling each other, and dragging one another just to see another human being. They managed to get in the car with the help of security personnel from the airport. They travelled for half an hour before they got home.

Tezuka went to his room. As he opened the door, he noticed his tennis racket which lay beside his drawer. It was left there dusty for twelve years now. He was about to check on it when he heard his phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Tezuka! Why did you not come? Akira's crying all the time! And how about the project?"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Tadashi. I had things to deal with. Can I go there still at this time? It's not so late." He apologized for not attending the set meeting. _Childish Akira as always. I can't imagine how we did those serious movies_, he thought.

"No, don't. It's pointless. Akira left already. I'll just re-schedule the meeting for you. You know, you're in demand."

Thanks a lot, he said, then he hung up. He sat on his bed and buried his face in his pillow as usual. He wanted to see Katsumi so badly when Echizen tricked him.

"_She's waiting for you at the Narita Airport. She's going to leave for good."_

"Why the hell would he do that for? Follow me and tell those things? Doesn't make sense." He spoke as he punched his pillow.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Yes, hello?" Tezuka answered his phone. It showed a number which he didn't know. He was surprised when he heard a lady's voice. This time he was sure.

"Tezuka."

His heart beat fast; so fast that it would almost burst out after every beat. He felt something he felt before. _It's her_, he thought.

"Tezuka." The lady's voice was cracked. She was crying, he knew. It made him speak sweetly. She repeated, "Tezuka."

"I'm here." He finally said.

The first time Katsumi and Tezuka did a movie, they knew they had feelings for each other. When Katsumi knew it, she immediately broke up with Echizen. That's why he wanted to ruin Tezuka's life (not really, just make him panic or sort of those). Even when Katsumi has broke up with the buchou, they have not confessed to each other. The feeling was mutual and they didn't have to do confessions.

_Xxxxx Okay! Stop right there! Watch out next chapter for the other details of the past! Xxxxx _


End file.
